Bliss of Regret
by moondreamer101
Summary: What if one day,you'll find the love of your life in the arms of another..?..and can't help to heal the wounds that he had made?..one-shot ? ..Read and Review.


** Bliss of Regret**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Rated T, **for words**..

**Author's Note**

Hi , guys!!, **moondreamer** is here to present this one-shot (No, just only me because lilacgirl doesn't like tragedies/angst too much like I do) ,I know this is kinda short, 'coz I made this for just an hour, so sorry..

Know what? It really hurts bad when other people had tried or even did to cheat you, it's not on my lovelife, and it's not funny. . I really wanted to kill that person, I wish he directly go to hell, that moron, fucked him up to that place..

I'm very sorry for those foul words, it's just that I can spill my emotions on writing and I Know that I am evil enough to put My own drama on my favorite characters.. (bows deeply)..**sorry**.. ):

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own La Corda d'Oro Primo Passo, Yuki Kure does and I do not own 'EVERYTIME' by Britney Spears..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

5:00 p.m.

_Kahoko Hino's P.O.V._

"Hurry up, Ryo-kun!!"

"Yeah, yeah, coming.." A green-haired guy answered as he ran towards my direction.

"So you gonna check up on, Tsukimori,huh?" he said wondering

"Hai" I said with a glee, but I can't help the fact that an eerie feeling crept in m heart. Len and I had been 'together' for a year, after the concours, while Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai were now on the university thing so.. it's our last year here and to think were again participating on this years concours. But.. _'Tsukimori-kun? He didn't showed up on our class today, Kaho-chan, maybe he is sick, don't know his reason..' _Mori-san informed me, so that's why I'm gonna check up on him today dragging with me Ryo-kun. Ryo-kun and I were also now in 1st name basis too, 'coz we are friends..

"Ryo-kun, I apologize for the trouble I'd brought along" I said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Kaho" He said assuringly.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

I opened the gate silently since I want to surprise Len.. (**moon: but she didn't know she's the one to be surprised..)**. We walked to the door, thinking that Misa Hamai and her husband were on a tour so they wouldn't be here, however, I noticed a pair of shoes in the front porch and I saw Ryo-kun was about to speak up but I suddenly placed my index finger over my lips, silencing him.

"To whom does that shoes belong to?" he whispered to me but I only shook my head.

End of P.O.V.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Ryoutarou Tsuchiura's P.O.V._

'_I sense suspicion here' _I thought as Kahoko opened the door silently with her own set of keys which I think was handed to her by Tsukimori before. We tiptoed to the living room, kitchen where we saw empty cans of beer, but still no sight of that guy.

Kahoko tapped my shoulder and whispered "I'm going to his bedroom, stay here, okay?" she winked while my smile turned to a frown, but I nodded and watched her back as she ascended the stairs.

Suspicion coated my heart, I waited for a few seconds and I followed her.

End of P.O.V.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

As Kahoko approached Len's bedroom, she composed herself and opened the door without a single knock… without a single thought of what were the consequences to be brought by that move..

And the scene before her .. her mind cannot absorbed.. at the minute.

There in the bed, lay a blue-haired man asleep with a blond girl embracing his back but the sudden commotion of the door shook them awake.

"Ka-Kahoko??" Len said in disbelief, looking at Kahoko and to the blond girl in shock.

Kahoko was shocked too, like her soul had left her body. She can't move, can't breathe, can't speak, can't do anything but her tears limply flowed down her cheeks rom her wide eyes. The scene before her had gotten her really dumb-headed.

"How-how could yo-you do this to me?" She said in utmost shock

"Kaho, I can explain"

"Explain what icecube??" Tsuchiura asked as he arrived on the scene, which flared his gaze.

Out of reflex, Kahoko slapped Len's face. Too hard that she can still see the marks of her hands on his cheek.

She almost feel light-headed. He didn't move, he just stood there, staring at the floor. Kahoko turned to look at the dirty girl, _'how disgusting'…_ she thought.

When Len tried to walk towards Kahoko, Tsuchiura punched him before he can get any closer to her. He whined.

"Kahoko, do you think your love is of worth to this coward moron?" Tsuchiura asked the redhead

Kahoko shook her head.

"See that, Tsukimori? You had lost." Tsuchiura said with finality as he pulled Kahoko out of the house while Len was trying to catch up to her, calling her name over and over but the hell Kahoko mind it, she could only think of her wounded heart which was dripping with blood.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Kahoko Hino's P.O.V._

6:00 p.m.

I felt _numb_. From _Hurt_, from _pain.._ I can't think clearly, I didn't even notice Ryo-kun had brought me to a cake shop_. Why? _

"Kahoko? Do you want something to eat or drink?" Ryo-kun asked.. _**good old Ryo-kun**_ always by my side how can I ever thank him.

"Juice would be fine, Ryo-kun" ..

"So are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, a little, I think," _I lied_ "and please don't tell everyone what had happen on there especially to our friends" I almost begged.

"I won't talk about it, I promise you"

I smiled. His words warmed my freezing heart. . .

"Please, I know it's hard, but please move on, I don't want to see you hurt and in pain, just tell me if that bastard tried to hurt you again, I'll gonna kill him" He joked.

"Yeah. Sure" I answered

"And besides, practice would be a great help to me since the last selection is just now around the corner"

"I see, good luck to your practice, Kahoko" I nodded. . . .

"I'll walk you home"

7:30 p.m.

" Have a Good night sleep, Kaho" he smiled but his eyes, I saw, _expressed sympathy, concern_, . . . . and was that _love_?

"Yeah, you too, Take Care.." I waved as I entered the house.

No one was there. Mom was on work abroad 'coz her boss brought her along, while sis was on boarding house near her working place, while dad and brother works abroad, so again I was left alone. . . .

I went to my room, change my clothes, brush my teeth, secure all the doors and windows, and then back to my room. But sleepy fairy won't come so I opened my computer, went to my blog, typed all the things that was, which I think was about to explode in me.

_Each day, meeting good and bad luck in our lives seems to be common and normal.. but.._

▬10:00 p.m.▬

Then after all the typings I've done, at least the burden on mty shoulders seems to lessen a bit, but the wounds etched on it would most likely won't fade away that quickly, because they are so deep..

I got up from my chair and knelt beside my schoolbag, searched for my MP3 my sister had given me yesterday. "I'll gonna listen on what songs sis had put in here, right?"..I randomly chose, not even looking the screen. .then I clicked…

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_What are we strangers when_

_Our love was strong_

_Why carry on __**without me**_

_**Everytime**__ I tried to fly __**I fall**_

_Without my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And __**everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_I see your face __**it's hunting me**_

_I guess I need you baby_

I didn't know, that my tears had found a way to get out from my eyes. . . .

'Those stupid traitors' I thought, and the more I tried to forget the 'incident', it just makes me remember every detail that had caused my tears to drop from my bullion eyes. . . .

▬END▬

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Author's note**

**Guys, I beg for your forgiveness!! I know they are so OOOOCCCC… but please forgive me and this one-shot(?), my heart is still in a battle and I think I'm losing it..i think I'll gonna put another chapter in it.. it's So BITIN!!**

**Don't worry, I'll gonna update at The Quest fir the Missing Love sooner or later 'coz I don't have the draft for the first chapter..**

**I really am so sorry… ( ,")**

**What does AU means??**

**READ AND REVIEW!! thanks for reading..**


End file.
